headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge
Category:Films | running time = 86 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $800,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = Puppet Master II | followed by = Puppet Master 4: The Demon }} Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge is an American independent film of the supernatural horror genre. It is the third installment in the ever-growing ''Puppet Master'' film series and serves as a prequel movie in terms of plot and setting. It was directed by David DeCoteau with a screenplay written by C. Courtney Joyner. It was produced by Full Moon Entertainment and released direct-to-video in the United States on October 17th, 1991. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "World War II has just gotten smaller!" * Puppet Master III, Puppet Master: Toulon's Revenge and Toulon's Revenge all redirect to this page. * Production on Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge began on April 15th, 1991. Principal photography concluded on May 17th, 1991. Production on Puppet Master III wrapped on the same day as that of Alien³. * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge premiered on home video in Germany on October 29th, 1992. It premiered in Mexico on May 29th, 2000. * The setting of this film is Berlin, Germany, 1941. * This is the first appearance of Six-Shooter, who is the latest of Andre Toulon's killer puppets. * Six-Shooter's laughter can be heard during the closing credits of the film. Cast & Crew * This is director David DeCoteau's first work in the Puppet Master film series. He also directs the 1998 sequel, Curse of the Puppet Master, under the pseudonym Victoria Sloan. He also directs 1999's Retro Puppet Master under the pseudonym Joseph Tennent. * Fans of the Star Trek television franchise may recognize actor Aron Eisenberg. He played an alien Ferengi named Nog on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Actress Sarah Douglas is best known for playing evil Kryptonian hottie Ursa in the film Superman II. * Actors Conrad Brooks, Michael Deak, Landon Hall, Kevin O'Hara and J.D. Walters are all uncredited for their participation in this film. * Actor Ian Abercrombie is also known for playing Alfred Pennyworth on the CW Network television series Birds of Prey. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge at Wikipedia * * Index |-|Characters= * Andre Toulon * Elsa Toulon * Eric Stein * Hertz * Hess * Kraus * Lili * Mueller * Peter Hertz |-|Locations= * Germany :* Berlin |-|Organizations= * Nazi party |-|Items= * Dolls :* Killer dolls :* Puppets :::* Blade :::* Pinhead :::* Jester :::* Leech Woman :::* Pinhead :::* Six-Shooter |-|Vocations = * Doctor * Driver * Lieutenant * Officer * Nazi * Prostitute * Puppeteer * Soldier |-|Miscellaneous= * 1940s * 1941 * Female topless nudity * Gunshot victim * Hospital * Hotel * Morgue * Occult * Scientific experimentation * Shot in the head * Smoking * World War II * Zombies Gallery Category:Full Moon Entertainment Category:Echo Bridge Entertainment Category:1991/Films Category:October, 1991/Films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments